It's About Time!
by chombit5
Summary: Iki Hiyori reminisces the time Yato and Yukine staked their life so she could just remember them again and how she came to the realization that she loved the idiot Kami that always plagued her mind. ONESHOT! Warning: If you still haven't finished the anime, then this will be a spoiler for you since it happens after the last episode of the series.


**Gomenasai, minna-san! It's been so long since I've updated and/or uploaded my stories! TT^TT  
My school work definitely got the best of me, but since it's summer vacation here, I can now write all I want hehe :3  
Now if you're all wondering if I will still continue my Adventure Time story, don't worry 'cuz I'll still continue it  
Though it may take a while since I've now forgotten the whole story hehe sorry about that. Anyway, I'm back and currently up and running. This story is my first story of Noragami. Hope you like it and please… enjoy yourselves :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami and the characters except for my OCs XD**

**A/N: This story is after the last episode so if you still haven't finished the anime, there will be spoilers.**

**Hiyori**

As I sit on my bed, my mind lingered on last week when Yato was fighting Rabo, the God of Calamities. Although he was the same as Rabo,being a God of Calamities, Yato changed and only wanted to have a peaceful life with me, Yukine-kun and our friends Kofuku-san,Daikoku-san and if he considered them as friends at all, Mayu-san and Tenjin-sama. At that time, I apparently also had lost my memories and Yato staked his and Yukine's life just to get my memories back. I still remember how I recovered my memories then.

**W-where am I?...**

**Me?...**

**Who am I?...**

I was floating somewhere and drifting of in my own mind. It was like I was trapped in my own mind but I didn't know anything and I can't remember even myself.

**Mhhmmm…**

**This smell… this scent…**

**I like it…**

**Hmm? It seems familiar…**

**Oh right… It's my favorite scent…**

**It's… it's so calming… **

My mind was fuzzy then and I couldn't even think straight. Then my body instinctively reached out, my arms spread open as if grasping something then it happened.

**This smell…**

My eyes felt like they were opened and I called out.

**Y-Yato! **

**Yato! **

**Yato!**

And as I waked up from my limbo like state, I felt Yato was hugging me and I also held onto him so tight. I was som embarrassed by the gesture that my face lit up with a pink and red tinge. I instinctively let out Touno-sama's Jungle Savate on Yato. After that wake up call, he finished things with Rabo.

I also remembered what had happened after his fierce battle. We went to Kofuku-san's place as usual, since Yukine-kun and Yato live there, well… sort of. Actually, Yukine-kun is the one who lives there but Yato visits so frequently that he might as well live there. Anyway, while walking towards Kofuku-san's shop, the idiot Kami, Yato, wanted to cut ties with me. He also spouted nonsense like it will make me happier or make my life easier. He didn't know that I actually gave up- no, not gave up, I accepted my state of being of a half-Phantom and I've grown to love my situation since I can be with Yukine-kun and him.

My days were filled with happiness because of the two of them. Sure my life would get in danger sometimes but I know they will be there for me and I for them. I would regret cutting ties with them especially after being with them up until now. Yato didn't also know that I would be happier this way. When we got to Kofuku-san's place, Kofuku-san enveloped me in a tight hug as usual

"Hiyoriiinnnn!~ I was so worried about you!"

Kofuku-san was balling her eyes out because of her worry. Seriously, a Goddess of Poverty is worrying about a half-Phantom like me. The world really is weird.

"A-ah… Gomene, Kofuku-san! Sorry for making you worry about me."

"Mou… Hiyorin no baka. Anyway, welcome home, minna-san!~"

Seriously, this Goddess does really say some amazing things all the time, but it made me really happy hearing her words. We all smiled at her and simultaneously greeted back:

"We're home!"

After all that, we returned to normal and the day after was just like any other day, me helping Yukine-kun study, Daikoku-san was cooking while Kofuku-san was reading some women's magazine and… him. Yato was sitting beside the sliding door and was staring outside. He looked so peaceful looking like that. I now noticed his other features. His eyes that were so perfectly blue it seemed like the sky and the ocean, his long hair that stopped past his ear cupping his face like it was caressing him and his…face. No, it wasn't his face rather, it was his expression. It seemed like he was so relaxed and free from problems. His face was of somebody that achieved happiness. Then he looked me straight in the eye.

"Huh? What's wrong Hiyori? Is something on my face?"

I instantly looked away while hiding my blush.

"Eh? I-i-it's nothing!"

"Hora, hora, what's this? Hiyorin is turning red. Could it be that you're blushing?"

I didn't notice Kofuku-san coming right behind me and taking a peek at my face.

"I- I told you it's nothing!"

I was still blushing like mad. Jeez! These people are really bad for my sanity!

"A-anyway, Yato."

"Hm? What is it Hiyori?"

"D-don't ever spout nonsense like cutting ties with me, again."

"Hah?"

"I-I mean, I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever so… please don't cut your ties with me."

I was stuttering and blushing at the same time. Jeez, what was happening to me? It's just Baka-Yato!

"Ara, ara? Was that a confession, Hiyorin?"

Kofuku-san came up behind me again and I realized what she had just said. What I had just said.

"N-n-n-n-no! I want to be with you forever but I didn't mean it like that!"

I looked at Yato and he was… blushing? And he was also looking bashful too. He looked me in the eye for a moment and I blushed again. Seriously, what's happening to me?

"A-alright, I'll grant y-your wish… but again, at the cost of five yen!"

He was talking very fast and nervous while sticking out his hand to me. I was surprised by what he said but soon I started to smile and I reached for some change in my wallet. After I got the payment of five yen, I put it on his palm. The feeling of his hands was nothing like Mayu-san and Yukine-kun described. His hands were indeed wet but not that wet but a thin feeling of moisture that gave his hands a warm feeling.

After he took the coin, he flipped it in the air and catched it with the same hand. His usual gesture after receiving a payment. Of course it wouldn't be complete without his usual catch phrase:

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear!"

I smiled at him and he smiled at me too. After a few seconds of unwavering gazes, I felt my head inching closer to him until only a centimeter was between us.

"H-Hiyori?"

He whispered to me. I felt his breath hit my lips. Just like his own scent, his breath smelled so nice too. Now that I mentioned it, I still couldn't describe what kind of scent Yato has. Sure it was calming but I still don't know what scent he has that it calms me so much. I breathed in so much of his scent just to think. As I was still thinking, my body had other plans. It started inching forward to him again. It seems like he doesn't plan to back away but he still looked nervous. Then it hit me, my lips pressed against his and my mind suddenly told me the answer to my former question. He smelt like love and home.

Can you smell love? You definitely can't but from what I had just done, my mind said it wasn't anything but love. Well, it was also home but still…

As I started to feel the need of air, I pulled back. My face felt flushed, I could say for sure that I was blushing profusely, as was he. Then cheering came from the other three.

"Wahoo! Hiyorin finally showed what she felt for Yatty!"

Said the pink-haired beauty.

"Yes! Now I have Milady all to myself but nonetheless, congratulations Hiyori!"

Said the big Daikoku-san while giving me a thumbs-up.

" 'S bout time you two. You two are certainly too obvious with how you act to each other. It was so obvious to us that we wondered when you two will ever hookup! Seriously, you guys are such troublesome parents…"

Huh? Parents? We looked like that to Yukine-kun? Kiyaa! I didn't know I looked like a mother to him, much more, a wife to Yato! I'm so embarrassed right now that I'm blushing so hard!

"W-what's wrong Hiyori? Y-you don't like it? Do you not like m-me?"

I looked up at the idiot Kami next to me and I saw that he was a little dejected from my action.

"N-n-no, I don't hate it! B-b-but… I-I… mou! Alright, I got it!"

Steeling my nerves I looked seriously at Yato. He looked at me too and again he stiffened and looked nervous.

"H-Hiyori?"

I sighed and moved my whole body near him.

"Yato."

"Y-yes?"

"I, Hiyori Iki, confesses that I-I-I LOVE YOU!"

I said it to him out loud. No way he can say that he didn't hear it right? I looked him straight in the eye, never wavering. Then he looked down and said something.

"What was that?" I asked him.

" I-I said 'it's not fair'."

I was confused. What does that mean? And what does it have to do with my confession just now?

"It's not fair" he continued. "It's not fair that you beat me to confessing." With that he blushed deeply.

As he said that, my heart fluttered so happily I thought I might faint but I have to stay strong and finish hearing what he has to say.

"I-I too l-l-love… Hiyori…" He said timidly.

I felt moisture in my eyes and realized I was crying.

"W-wha? Hiyori?! Why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?!" He panicked.

Seriously, this Kami-sama is really an idiot. I rubbed my eyes and smiled.

"You baka, I'm crying because of so much happiness!" I told him as-a-matter-of-factedly.

He stopped panicking and looked at me with surprise in his eyes then slowly his smile returned.

"Ne, Yato?" I cooed

"Yes?" He replied

"Can you hold me close and kiss me again?"

He blushed at my sudden request but nonetheless he complied. As he kissed me more cheers erupted from the trio. I then remembered my wish and his reply:

'_I want to be with you! I want to be with you forever!'_

'_Your wish has been heard loud and clear!'_

After that, I just relinquished in his warm embrace.

**FIN :3**

**Whew! Finally finished! Time check: 2:47 in the morning! XD ahahaha! Looks like I got too immersed in this story. But I didn't want to disappoint all of you so it doesn't matter if I'm up late. Well that's all for now, just wait for more stories and updates from me. Once again, chombit5 signing out, peace y'all!**


End file.
